Betrayed Heart
by Mademoiselle Ange
Summary: A girl who had rather a cruel life gets transported to Louis' house for the summer. Eventually she falls in love with him... Just to find out that his heart is already occupied by someone. A.S.P. x L.W. with a twist of an OC in it. I hope you'll like it.
1. Preparatories

Hello there! My name is Mademoiselle Ange, and I'm here to support my new fandom, thanks to Flayu. ^^ Hopefully you'll enjoy the stories I write. ^^ Don't mind my English, if there's anything wrong with it, because that's not my mother language. D: But hopefully you won't find anything wrong...

* * *

**Chapter one: Preparatories**

The voice crackled as somebody tried to fix the volume of an old, antique radio-like instrument. Finally a sound of coughing could be heard, as the police officer cleared his throat.

"So… You say you saw the girl, walking on the street, surrounded by people. Can you please describe how the girl looked like?" The officer asked as papers were rustling. He was probably looking for a clean sheet of paper.

"Oh, of course! She's such an image I'll probably never be able to forget!" The man sighed. "Well, she was about 5 feet 7 inches tall, and she seemed to be really slim, so I tip her weight to be around… 121 pounds. Her poise was really nice, just like a queen's or something, you get what I mean. She had long, really long wheat blond hair, it was nearly silvery, and it seemed to be really silky for me. Her face was heart-shaped, she had delicately shaped pink lips and bright blue eyes, just like the sky. She was really pale, but to tell the truth, it fitted to her. She was wearing a bathrobe and a pair of bath slippers. Her hands were tied with some ropes, I didn't really see it." The man stopped for a minute. "I think that's all," he said, finishing the description.

"Thank you so much, sir, it perfectly fits to the image."

Then the person, who turned it on, suddenly turned the thing off with one movement of his hand.

"So, this is what we want to discuss with you," he said, as he turned towards the three other people, sitting on the couch in front of him. Two astonishingly beautiful women and a breathtakingly handsome man. His wife was standing next to him, while she encouragingly squeezed his hand, which she was holding with both of her hands.

"Uncle Harry asked us to take care of this girl, whom you heard about now. She's probably a Veela, and she got sold to some unknown organization. We nearly couldn't rescue her, but at the end we managed to do so. She needs peace and stability in her life, so as long as it's summer she'll stay with us. I heard that she's a witch as well, so from September she'll attend to Hogwarts." He stopped for a good minute. "Any questions?"

One of the women raised one hand. It was Dominique. "Well, I won't be here for the whole summer," she said, but it was obvious that she didn't feel sad about it.

"Same here," muttered the other woman, named Victoire.

"I was aware of that fact," their father sighed. "Louis?" He looked at his son, with the last remaining hopes sparkling in his eyes.

"I planned staying home… If Al can come visit me," he said, taking a pause between the two parts of the sentence. He sheepishly looked at his father.

"Ah, finally someone. We need accompany for her. She has rather an instable mind, we can't leave her alone for one minute," their mother explained in a highly business-like tone. She immediately took out a small notebook from her pocket and started to write things down.

Louis was still not satisfied with the answer. "I asked something as well."

His mother sighed. "Yeah, I heard that." She rolled her eyes toward the ceiling. "Of course, Al can come and visit you. He can even stay here, if that's what you want. Just _you_ can't go out."

Louis finally let a bright smile lit up his face. "That's good to hear." He stood up, and looked at his parents, waiting for something. "Was it all? I need to go back to my studies."

"It was all. You may go now," their father said as he waved with one hand. The two women stood up immediately and walked away, towards their rooms. Just like Louis did.

The man, left alone with his wife, let out a resigned sigh.

"Don't worry, Bill, they're just teenagers. Really old teenagers, but still. It's common to behave like that," his wife said, as she walked into the kitchen, and put up water to boil.

"I know, Fleur, I know, but… It still makes me feel a bit sad." Bill sighed again. "I mean, Dominique and Victoire are practically leaving us again. As if they don't want to have any unnecessary bounds with their family. I mean… Remember how cold they behaved when it was Harry's birthday? _I_ was ashamed, instead of them."

"But we have Louis," Fleur said, which made Bill smile finally.

"Yeah, and he's really a nice boy. I wonder why he likes Albus this much… Not that I'd have any problems with it…"

"Because Albus is really a nice boy. Maybe Lou thinks about him as a little brother."

They both nodded in agreement, not knowing how wrong they were.

* * *

"Dear Al,

I finally asked Mum and Dad about you coming over the summer, and they both said yes! I still don't really understand that hassle they made when I asked them during the school year. Their only condition was that I can't leave the house, or rather without a girl.

I'm sure you know about her, because it's been a topic in our family for quite a time. Mum said she has quite an instable mind, so I'm a bit of worried about her. She must've experienced many bad things in her life. I feel sorry for her. She's a Veela, just like us.

I was thinking about plans, you know, what to do when you're finally here. As now we'd have some company as well, but I'm really not that concerned about it. I was thinking about going down to the sea, or simply just walking around the place. What do you think about it? Did you have any plans? Please, tell me!

I'll keep it short now. See you really soon, hopefully, _mon chéri_.

Louis."

After he finished the letter, Louis put it into an envelope, sealed it, and then wrote Al's name onto it. He decided to send it tomorrow, as it was way beyond of the normal time to send letters.

Instead of that he decided to sneak out to the kitchen to steal some apple for a midnight dinner.

But when he walked out to the kitchen, he heard a low-voiced talk going on at the living room. He stopped for a moment, thinking about whether to try listening to it or just go steal something. He wasn't the type who would eavesdrop, but considering afternoon's discussion, he thought he might hear interesting things.

So he sneaked to the half-opened door and tried to regulate his breath. Soon he could easily listen to the conversation.

"I really pity that girl, Camille." He heard his mother saying these words. She was speaking with rather a sad tone.

"I can understand that," replied his father. "I mean she had everything that is unfortunate in her life. Losing her parents, getting dragged between the relatives… Then getting sold to the mafia… And not mentioning the physical abuse she went through… I'm all surprised that she didn't get mentally ill. Though she's really not behaving like the kids in her age."

"How's her? Tell me about it, so I can get ready," Fleur said, and she seemed to be really determined about making the girl's stay the best.

"Well, she's at the same age as Lou. She didn't really talk, just when we asked her. She was hollow-eyed, but she didn't seem skinny. They took care about that, at the very least. We read her medical report, and it is said that she's healthy, not counting that she had a few bruises both on her arms, upper legs, and around her private parts."

"Oh, so she got…" Fleur didn't finish the sentence. The three of them knew very well what that would mean.

"Yeah, and not once. She was lucky for not catching any venereal diseases."

"Oh my God, this is terrible!"

And the room went silent.

Louis went numb with terror. He couldn't even imagine what the girl had to go through, without any psychical help and support. But at that moment he decided he would aim for the same as his mother: to make the girl's staying the best in her life.

_Wouldn't be too hard though_, he thought to himself.

He picked up an apple, washed it, and while he was drying it with a dish towel, he walked to the window and looked outside.

Everything seemed to be really calm. A small wind brushed through the trees that ended their back yard, and every singe tree and bush seemed to be bathing in the Moon's light. It was so bright as if it was daylight… Just as so silvery.

Louis wondered if Camille had ever had the opportunity to just stare outside the window and appreciate the view without any purpose. _Not likely_, he thought. But suddenly he became to appreciate his calm and relatively boring life. He had everything Camille didn't.

_How would she react to this surrounding? Would she like it or not?_

He knew Camille would arrive a week later, after her condition was good enough to travel.

He kept exchanging letters with Al, and he wrote about how the family prepared for the girl's arrival. Victoire and Dominique had disappeared as soon as the Sun rose after that night, so Louis was his parents' only help. They redecorated one of the unused rooms with light, pastel colors, and they went through the house to make everything safe, so Camille would never get hurt. He talked about how they rearranged the garden, so she could rest outside if she wished to.

In exchange Al talked about the girl. He told Louis that Camille kept having terrifying nightmares, and she regularly waked everyone up at the middle of the night with her screaming. Also he said that they noticed bite marks on her wrists: she was biting herself to ease her stress, Al said. She got many beautiful dresses from the family, but instead of wearing them, she kept wearing those big shirts and trousers, than she found in a box, which was Grandma's when she stayed at there. They couldn't force her to wear something that would show her shapes. But thank God, she kept eating like crazy every day.

Louis was a bit afraid from the upcoming situation. They weren't used to this: they weren't medical wizards, just a couple of nice people who would take care of a girl. He was afraid they'd cause even more problems.

He kept thinking about these things until the day came.

The day, when Camille arrived.

* * *

Soo that was it! Hopefully you'll leave some reviews after reading it. ^^ I'll try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible. ^^


	2. Arrival

Hello there! This is the second chapter! Oh, how productive I am these days. ^^ I got a really nice review, guess from who. =3 I'm really grateful! I'm glad you liked it! Though this chapter is not like how I planned it to be (more sad moments at the end, but... I guess it's fine the way it is, at least for now). I hope you'll like this chapter as well!

* * *

**Chapter two: Arrival**

"Dear Louis,

Tomorrow Camille would leave! I feel so bad, because I'm actually relieved about the fact she leaves our house. It's not that I don't like her… She became quite talkative these days. She even joins into our conversations! Can you imagine that?

But… I hadn't had a good sleep since she arrived. And I'm actually tired.

Yeah, before you'd ask, she still has nightmares. Even if it's in the afternoon, she'd scream her heart out. And we can see that she's tired of it as well, but no matter what kind of potions or Muggle medicines we tried out. Mum asked Dad if we could use some soporific medicine, but Dad said her system would easily get used to it, and then she'd have to use it for her entire life.

I kind of feel sorry for her. Once I noticed her, just sitting on her bed and crying. Of course, I sat down next to her and asked what her problem was. Guess her answer.

"I just want to have a good sleep. Is that so wrong?"

I really, really pity her for that.

I can just hope that she'd recover at the Shell Cottage. I mean that place is magic. She might be able to rest at such a place. Another good point is that she'd be away from James. He's always around her, though he has a girlfriend. If Jessie would know…

Oh, Mum's calling me. Well, hopefully we'd be able to meet soon in person.

Love you as always.

Al."

Louis always smiled when he reread the last three lines, though he got the letter an entire day ago. He walked outside to wait for his dad to arrive with Camille.

His mother was already standing outside, and now she impatiently shifted her weight between her legs.

"Where are they? They are already running late!" Fleur murmured as she closed her eyes furiously.

And then, out of nowhere, Bill appeared with someone by his left side. His cloak waved around his body, as the ocean breeze played with the material. It was the same for the girl's hair, which seemed to be floating in the air.

Just like as if she had wings.

She wore a shapeless shirt and a big skirt, which length reached the ground. Her bright blue eyes wandered all over the house.

"Oh, hello," she said when they finally reached Fleur and Louis. He voice was a high-pitched soprano, and it rang like a bell.

"Hello there, Camille," Fleur greeted her with a warm smile. Just like Louis did. "My name is Fleur Weasley, and I'll be taking care of you. This boy is my son, Louis," she said as she pointed to him. Louis raised one hand and simply waved. He wasn't sure how Camille would react to body contact.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Camille said, while she nodded. She didn't seem to be able to smile yet.

They stood there for a good moment, when finally Fleur spoke again.

"What about sitting down at the living room and having a nice chat, huh, Camille?" She asked the girl, while she escorted her inside, paying close attention not to touch her in any way. Camille nodded, and after the door closed behind the two men, she turned her back toward the wall, and changed her shoes to a pair of inner slippers. And then she slowly walked into the living room, backing the wall for the whole time, and sat into one of the elbow-chairs.

_So she's still that afraid_, Louis told himself.

"So, Camille…" Fleur said when finally everyone sat down. She held quite a big server in her hands, which was filled with biscuits and four cup of tea. "Did you use to attend to Beauxbatons, when you were younger?"

"Oh, yes!" Camille said enthusiastically, which surprised the other three people. "Though I have a few memories from there."

"Such as?"

"Well… I remember, before we went to bed, Madame Maxime would always tell us: '_Montrez-moi vos ongles!_' (Show me your fingernails!). She was rather picky about it, and she always shouted with me, because I loved to polish my nails with bright colors."

"Oh, yeah, I remember that!" Fleur laughed, while she lifted her cup to her lips. She drank a bit, and then she continued. "I remember one time, when she discovered that one girl had fake nails, she broke them down, and put it onto the girl's palm with these words: 'See, the fake nails will always be fake ones.' And then she walked away, while the girl started crying."

"That sounds rather cruel," Bill said.

"No, not at all!" Fleur replied with an annoyed tone in her voice. "It was said to us not to use any kind of products like that. She broke the rules. That's all."

They kept talking, changing the topics as they got bored of the previous one. Soon the afternoon turned into night, and they had their first dinner together.

It wasn't anything like the three expected from the Potter family's words. Camille was really a nice company; she kept wandering between harmless topics, and had at least three helpings from everything. She really kept eating like it was her first dinner since a really long time. Louis couldn't keep up with her speed; he was surprised by that she didn't choke to death, just because eating and speaking at the same time.

They were switching languages from time to time, if they felt like. Thanks to Fleur's influence, even Bill knew a basic level of French, but sometimes, when Camille was speaking too fast, she changed to French, and continued talking with an extreme speed, that only Fleur and Louis could understand.

Soon it turned to 10 pm, so the family decided to go to bed. The family had their way to shower after each other, and it wasn't too hard to fit Camille into it. Soon they wished good night to each other, and silence fell onto the Shell Cottage.

Louis fell asleep quickly. He wanted to write an answer to Al, but too many things happened that day that made him too tired to do anything. He was quite happy, because nothing was like he expected, and he closed his eyes with a warm smile.

It started around midnight.

Louis wake up to something. A quiet squall disturbed his sleep, as someone tried to quench a shriek with a pillow. Louis thought about turning around and go back to sleep, but then he heard it again.

_It's Camille_, he realized immediately, and the he jumped out form his bed and rushed to Camille's room. He nearly kicked the door open and stared at the image in front of him.

Camille was sitting on her bed, and she was literally biting her pillow in pain. Her vision was blurred, and she seemed to be not being there entirely. Tears fell down from her eyes.

"Camille?" Louis called out her name, but as she didn't reply, he walked to her and sat down next to the girl. "Camille, it's me, Louis," he said, repeating her name again. Directed by a sudden emotion, he embraced her shoulders and held her tightly again his body.

Camille, suddenly realizing the fact that she was captured by a man, started to squirm and whine in pain.

"Let me go, let me go," she repeated in French. "Please, let me go, don't do anything to me."

"I didn't plan to, Camille," Louis replied to her, using French as she seemed to understand that better at times like this. "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"No!" Camille screamed as she pushed Louis away. "I know what you want to do!" She hit the wall with her shoulders, and suddenly she began to cry. She embraced herself and bit her lips, not to scream again.

"Please, Camille," Louis said in a placatory tone. He placed one hand onto the girl's arm, which she immediately shook off. "I'm not like them."

"You ARE! You're a man, after all!" Camille seemed to be more and more conscious, because she switched to English. "You all want the same from me!" She jumped off the bed, and stumbled into the middle of the room.

"Camille, what are you planning to-"

She tore her clothes off. The poorly made attire gave in, when she first tried to tear everything apart. The material fell onto the ground, leaving the girl without any kind of cloaking. She stood there, all naked. The Moon shone into the room: Camille looked like she was glistening in the light.

"Ca-Camille…" Louis didn't know what to do. He saw women bodies in his life: he lived with three women after all. But he was so embarrassed by the sudden act that he nearly couldn't think clearly. He reached out for her blanket and stood up to cover her, but she pushed away his hands.

"Why don't you take away what you want?" She shouted at Louis. She noticed his embarrassed look, and laughed bitterly. "I don't need to hide this guilty body of mine!" And just as sudden as this episode came, she fell onto her knees and started to cry again.

Louis kneeled next to her and covered her body with the blanket in his hands.

"Why won't you do anything?" Camille sobbed, while Louis lifted her up and put her down onto the bed. "I'm not used to this, I don't know how to handle this…"

"Because I'm not like the men you're used to," Louis said as he offered a tissue to the girl. "Do you want me to stay here for the night?" He asked then.

Camille looked at him, and he noticed something in those eyes.

Her entire life's fatigue was reflecting in her eyes. She was deadly tired. She needed the sleep.

"I'd be thankful, if you did so," she said, closing her eyes in fear of what the night would bring.

* * *

Okay, that was it! I hope you liked it. Reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Innocence

Hey there! Sorry for being absent for such a long time! My real life was so busy that I couldn't bring myself to do anything. But I do hope this chapter will make up for my absence! Enjoy! ^^

* * *

**Chapter three: Innocence**

When they woke up, it was nearly past dawn. They sky was colored with a faint, pastel-light blue, the birds were twittering: everything seemed to be really calm.

Louis was the first who woke up. He opened his eyes to see a peacefully sleeping Camille, who nestled to Louis's side. Her heartbeat and breath were even, and she was even smiling a bit.

She was really beautiful. _No wonder why she got sold_, Louis thought to himself.

But then she opened her eyelids, which color reminded Louis to a pale blue color, and she stared to Louis's eyes. She blinked twice, maybe to chase out the sleepiness from her eyes.

"'Morning," she said. Her voice was a bit harsh, but still rang like bells.

"Good morning," Louis replied. He smiled as suddenly a warm expression lit his face up. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Instead of replying, Camille stood up and stretched herself. Then she sighed and turned to Louis's direction with a warm smile. "Yeah, thanks to you."

Louis laughed a bit at this. "Well, you're welcome. It was my pleasure to help you out." Then he stood up and walked to the door.

"You really are different," he heard from behind, and he turned around to face Camille, as she was standing in the ray of the sunlight. Her hair was shining goldenly, and the small breeze blew her hair into a form that looked like Camille had wings.

"What do you mean by that?" Louis asked, some moments later. Camille was indeed dazzling.

"You didn't even try to strip me while I was sleeping. I have two theories: either you are a true gentleman who waits for the right moment or you're homosexual."

Louis face went red as he blushed to the last part of the sentence. "What are you thinking you're saying? I'm NOT homosexual!"

"I know you're not." Camille smiled again. "But I'm glad you didn't do anything."

Then she turned away, and lifter her shirt's edge. Louis turned around immediately, and rushed out from the room.

_Silly, SILLY! _He shouted to himself. _You love Albus, not this girl! Albus, not THIS girl! Think about him! THINK!_

And this helped. He imagined the young boy who was always smiling; whose eyes were always sparkling with the forbidden love he felt; who always kept his adorable expressions only to Louis. He saw those beautiful moment, hours they spent together back at the previous school year, which they disguised as if Louis was there to help Al with his homework.

He saw every single moment they spent together; he saw Al's face for every possible angle…

And it helped to forget every thought that were created by the hormones in his body.

* * *

After one or two weeks Camille had a visible progress. She became more open to the people around her, and she talked more, even when they didn't ask her. She was willing to help around the house, though out of concern Fleur didn't give her any harder tasks then washing the dishes or setting the table. It was soon found out that she had a beautiful singing voice: at first she refused to sing, but as time passed she started to sing on her own, not on request. Usually she sang after dinner, when the family sat down at the living room; Fleur took out her embroidery, while Bill and Louis started to read. Sometimes Louis placed his studying time to these hours, so he got to hear Camille's singing clearly.

These were maybe the calmest weeks of their summer; for Camille the calmest week since a really long time.

Louis and Camille walked down to the beach every single day, though they didn't swim daily. Sometimes they just sat at the beach and talked. Once, though he was afraid to bring up that topic, Louis asked Camille about what happened to her when she was sold and everything after that moment.

"Well," Camille started. "Naturally, I was terrified; who wouldn't be, after getting sold to the mafia, for the obvious reason of using her as a slave. But somehow, and it was so weird at that time that I couldn't apprehend it, I felt relieved. Because I got to get rid of my awful relatives. Practically they sold me, you know."

"Yeah, I knew that," Louis replied with a sad tone in his voice. "But I told myself it was just a gossip, and they didn't really do it."

"Oh, they did," Camille laughed bitterly. "Well, I think you know what came after that. My first one was the boss; he got the honorable duty to 'break me in'. After that my price went high. I don't know what the exact price was, but I heard that huge amount of money changed place before I got sent to the customer. For usual days I was kept in a bathrobe and a pair of bath slippers; but if it was work I got dressed to the latest fashions. But apart for dresses, my body was always kept in a good shape. I got to eat the food of a world-famous chef, and I had the best exercise machines to work with."

After the last words, they stayed silent. Louis was lost in his thought about the girl's past, and Camille was admiring the view of the ocean.

"Look, I'm sorry what happened in your past," Louis started talking after some long minutes. "I know memories can be painful sometimes. But please try to forget about those things, and turn back to your real personality, the way it was when you parents were still alive. I know it'll be hard, but that's why we're here. I want and willing to help you if you need my help anyway."

Camille blinked twice as her mouth fell wide open and her eyes rounded wide. She stared into Louis's determined look, and no hesitation she noticed there.

"Eh, well, thank you, I guess… But why do you think this is not my 'real' personality?" She asked curiously.

"I'm just sure about that. I know how things can affect a person personality-wise, and surely many things had happened with you."

"Louis, you can't be serious! It's impossible to change back to who I was!"  
"And why?"  
Camille hesitated for a long moment.

"Because that person is too innocent for a cruel world like this."

Louis smiled.

"Tell me about that person."

"Well," Camille sighed as she lay down to the sand. "She always wears white. That's her favorite color; she wouldn't wear any other colors. She loves to have her hair tied up with a long white ribbon. She loves laces and any kind of feminine things. She believes everything that is told to her, and she naturally believes in everyone. She's just so naïve! Her eyes are always shining with the joy of her life. To sum it up, she's the purest person I've ever met." She looked up to Louis. "There's no way I could be like her."

"Yes, you can, Camille. You just need to forget about what happened to you."

"As if it'd be this easy."

Louis smiled again.

"It is, my dear, it is; you just have to believe in your own strength."

* * *

"Dear Al,

Great news! I think I got to find the way to cure Camille! It's only the matter of time, and she'll be like she was before! I do hope and wish she'll find herself again!

Also that means you'll be able to come here within a week! I'm just so excited that I nearly can't make it into words. I'm so eager to see you again! I imagined we'd do a lot of stuff. Though they'd be mainly boring, because Camille's the first, but you know exactly that I find ways to be intimate with you, even if someone's around.

Well, my questions are the usual ones. How are you? How are the others? I hope you got some sleep after Camille left your house. Are you busy with something? Just because you wrote me a long time ago. Ah, but I guess it's because of school. You got the letters, didn't you? I guess, Aunt Ginny is not like Grandma, and she didn't left shopping to the last days.

I do hope that you'll answer me soon! I send all my love with this letter to you; make sure you'll bring it back to me.

Louis."

* * *

Well, that was it! Hope you liked reading it. ^^ Reviews are always welcomed! ^^ Though I cannot answer to them there, so I'll write my answers to each person here.

~Flayu: Thank you so much for your kind comments! Yeah, that is the main part of the story: Beauty and all its advantages and disadvantages. Because I think beautiness can be a disadvantage sometimes. Later on there'll be more love for Al and Louis, but for now Lou has a serious job: he has to make Camille the way she was. ^^ So don't worry, you will be able to melt as many times as you wish later on.~

~Shizuka Sumizone: Thank you! I do hope I'll countinue it. 8D I hope you'll stay with us to the end. ^^

~maireche: you're so welcome. ^^ Well, she will be, in a way, but on the other hand she'll be the person who hates their relationship the most. c: But you'll see you'll see~


End file.
